In the End
by ChibiFoxx
Summary: (Brought over from AO3) KaraIchi/OsoChoro- Ichimatsu had only wanted to watch a human. He didn't expect any more, any less. In which a demon discovers what it means to feel, an archangel/god learns the true definition of virtue and probably- they all weren't as different as they once thought they were. (DeviMega AU)
1. Of Priests and Demons

-Brought over from AO3-

 **Longer Summary:**

Ichimatsu had only wanted to watch a human. He didn't expect any more, any less. Choromatsu had only wanted to execute his tasks dutifully. He didn't expect to be ensnared within a web of lies and deceit, conflicted with morality.

Fate however, had different plans in store for them.

In which a demon discovers what it means to feel, an archangel/god learns the true definition of virtue and probably- they all weren't as different as they once thought they were.

* * *

Hello! I have attempted to write an AU of Heaven/Hell Dynamics, for I've craved to write one for far too long. This is my input into the Osomatsu fandom, and I hope it can elicit some form of enjoyment/satisfaction from you readers. I plan to have the story progress slowly, but not too slow 눈_눈

This story is KaraIchi/IchiKara and OsoChoro centered, and involves slow-build of their relationships. Please stay with me till the end! It'll be worth it, I promise.

This is going to be a long ride-I tend to do a decent amount of worldbuilding and interactions before the good stuff happens. Which will happen, eventually.

* * *

He was a priest. He spied on him frequently, attributing his actions to boredom. He ignored the taunts from his comrades, jeering and spiteful. Why should he be affected? He was simply observing, and nothing else.

He watched him go about his everyday activities, speaking with churchgoers alike. Curiously enough, he found himself utterly fixated on him; from the characteristic smile on his face, charming and assured as he spoke, to the elegant way he folded his hands beneath his sleeves as he listened. Everything he did seemed to intrigue him to no end, and he could not even begin to fathom why.

When night fell, the priest settled into the church, locking the doors for the night and lighting the abode. Illuminated with a warm glow, the building exuded warmth, a juxtaposition to the chilly night.

He would sigh, dust himself off and stand, ready to head back home. Despite that, he would hesitate, backpedal, and cast a sidelong glance at the priest. Unable to help himself, he'd unfurl his wings and fly to another roof to continue watching his shadow. The shadow flickered in the candlelight, unsteady flint dimming gradually.

Now closer to the church, he could see what the priest was engaged in- he was currently scribbling away at scriptures, flamboyant cursives lining the parchment in neat rows. He'd find himself marveling at his writing, a stark contrast to his own chicken scratch, and watches in amazement as he signs off with a flourish.

He would lie on the tiles of the roof, arms propping his head up from behind as he watches the priest stand and stretch, yawning visibly. He would then put his papers away neatly and tread out of the study, heading to his room for the night. His normal routine.

He's seen it too many times before. Why? Simply because he had nothing else better to do, of course.

"..."

He sighed, annoyance marring his features. "...yes, Osomatsu?"

The red demon made himself known, and he scowled down at the other lounging lazily at his feet with contempt.

"...Ichimatsu." He greeted, the sides of his eyes crinkling. "Here again?"

The other demon snorted, reclining on his back just a tad further. "What's it to you, brother?"

The red demon sighed, folding his arms across his chest, "you should visit Hell sometime. You know, your home."

Ichimatsu shrugged, waving a hand dismissively. "I see you guys every Monday anyway."

"Ichimatsu."

The tone was firm and unwavering, and the purple demon found his gaze diverted towards the older immediately. He is frowning, arms folded across his chest. "Your attitude is worrying."

Ichimatsu lowered his eyes away from his brother, turning back to the church almost mechanically. He is silent, and the red demon exhaled breathily, knowing the discourse was over. He followed his brother's gaze to the quaint abode, and shook his head in silent disapproval.

"You know," he tutted, mouth twitching into a cheeky smirk, "I've seen many like you."

Osomatsu made to walk over to his other side when he received no reply, bringing a finger up to his chin in contemplative thought. "Falling in love-"

"I am not in love." Ichimatsu deadpanned, looking up to meet his gaze evenly. "Merely suggesting that divulges the extent of your stupidity."

The other demon raised an eyebrow, and hummed in response. "I may be dense, but I am not blind."

He smirked, watching as a vein twitched in Ichimatsu's forehead. He leaned down to his shoulder, and the other's lips curled in mild distaste at the proximity.

"And you, are blinded by something even more toxic than stupidity." Osomatsu's husky tone sent chills crawling down his back, and he shifted away, directing a leveled glare at him.

"Then pray tell." He snapped when he has found his tongue. "Your moronic sense of literacy repulses me so."

The red demon chuckled and turned away, extending his wings in a lazy stretch. They flapped experimentally, then a hard smack- and he is airborne. He crossed his legs as he reclined backwards, adopting a languid pose.

He snapped his fingers, pointing at him.

"Loneliness." He laughed scathingly, fangs glinting in the luminescence of the moon.

"What?" Ichimatsu echoed, impassive as ever. "That is the grand revelation?"

Osomatsu simply laughed, his sonorous chortles bouncing into the dead of night. "The eye refuses to see what the mind is not ready to accept. That's the saying, right?" He gives his characteristic, broad impish smirk.

Ichimatsu clenched his fists, and has never felt such an intense urge to square him in the jaw before. "Get the fuck off my territory, Osomatsu." The older demon simply smirked. "Oh, so this is your turf now, eh?"

"It is and has been for years." He stated curtly, rising to his feet. "Now stop harassing me or Choro will have to hear about your little escapades."

"Blackmail? Oh my, how low. You're becoming more like me by the second," He sighed in woeful pretence.

"I'm nothing like you." The purple demon gritted out, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Alright, alright. I'll take my leave." He backed away slowly, hands up in a placating gesture. "Goodbye." Ichimatsu narrowed his eyes, and turned back to resume watching the priest.

A moment of silence stretched between them. By the time he had caught the low murmur and swiveled around in smoldering rage, the red demon was already gone.

He bit his lower lip, and the suffocating silence returned once more.

"Give me a call when you've dragged him down to hell, won't you?"

* * *

"...you should've seen his face!"

Todomatsu rolled his eyes involuntarily, taking a sip of his tea. He turned to the cafe window, surveying the pedestrians crossing the road. The two demons were currently seated in the cafe the younger worked in, exchanging conversation. They had chanced upon each other an hour ago, when Todomatsu had spotted the older demon wandering the streets in a drunken stupor.

The afore mentioned red demon seated opposite him was guffawing, holding his sides as they began to hurt. He had been recounting his encounter with a certain green archangel.

"Oh! Stitches…" Osomatsu paused momentarily and grimaced, sparing a glance at his youngest brother. He huffed, face flushed. "You don't find it funny."

Todomatsu shook his head passively. Osomatsu sighed. He rocked himself back upright, reaching for his drink.

"I've heard that story one too many times," The youngest demon muttered. "You need to stop your obsession with that archangel."

"Eh? But he's so amusing." The older demon stated, swiping a thumb under his nose. "Besides, it's not like I have anything else better to do than harrass him."

"True," Todomatsu conceded, lips twitching into a grim frown. "Play with fire all you want, but don't get burnt." He added. "You shouldn't mess with heaven so much."

Osomatsu took a swig from his cup, slamming it down onto the table with unnecessary force. He shrugged carelessly.

"Why do you care? You insist on staying on the surface all the time anyway." Osomatsu groaned.

Todomatsu jutted out his bottom lip petulantly. "I prefer to stay here because I have plenty of entertainment here for myself."

"Whatever."

The younger of the two frowned, and directed his gaze back to his tea. "So how's Ichi?"

The older demon waved his hand in the air, as if he was smacking some invisible fly. "Same old, same old." He stated distantly. "All over the human, as usual."

"He likes him that much?" The younger demon's eyes go wide.

"He is certainly taken by him." Osomatsu grinned. "I bet twenty bucks that he'd succumb to his own temptations before winter."

"I'd tell you not to stick your nose into his business, but I think that intervention might be necessary this time." Todomatsu said pensively. "Besides, I know you can't resist butting into others' relationships."

"You'd never know when he'd cross the line." Osomatsu snorted. "It's entertaining to poke fun at him anyway."

He leaned against the palm of his hand, head tilted sideways in thought. "Maybe one day I'll pay the human a visit." The older demon winked.

Todomatsu rolled his eyes. "Just don't go spilling blood and inciting gratuitous violence near this place. I very much enjoy my current job."

"You don't even need this job anyway." Osomatsu waved his hand flippantly. "Hell will provide for you just fine. I don't know why you're here."

"I don't know why you're here."

"You know you love me, brother." The red demon smirked snarkily.

"Just leave."


	2. Second Thoughts

It was a slow day. The priest had been in the church the whole morning, and to say that the purple demon was bored to death was a gross understatement.

He watched the people milling in and out of the church at a leisurely pace, exchanging conversation with one another. Families, with beaming smiles on their faces. Carefree children, frolicking around the courtyard in juvenile exuberance. The old, knowing smiles etched on their ageing countenance as they watched over the young. He'd seen more than enough.

'How peaceful.' He pondered distantly. 'Much unlike hell.'

He perked up visibly when the object of his attention stepped past the threshold of the holy vicinity, benign smile of his face as he waved a young girl goodbye.

'He looks tired this morning.' He noted mentally, taking in the priest's dishevelled appearance.

Ichimatsu turned over on his back, stretching out his arms on the roof of a neighboring apartment. No one could see him, being the ethereal existence he was regarded as.

Humans could not see angels and demons unless the latter two made themselves visible to the former, or unless the humans summoned forth some holy power to coerce them to reveal themselves.

He blinked when he saw a dark shadow darting past from the corner of his eye. Mildly curious, he sat up and surveyed his surroundings. Nothing abnormal, it seemed. The demon sighed slowly, preparing to shut his hooded eyes tiredly- when a scream cuts through the peace and quiet, jolting him to his senses. He stood, turning to the church.

A young girl was crying, bawling her eyes out as she sat on the grass. She was pointing at a nun, rubbing at her tear stained cheeks in distress. The priest looked just as flustered, rushing to her side within a moment's notice.

'How annoying.' he thought, resting his chin on his hand as he sat back down. 'How so very ordinary.'

A sudden burst of energy startled him, and chills flew across his skin. Ichimatsu's eyes widen fractionally, and he instinctively reared, stretching his wings and propelling upwards with a strong beat. That feeling- tendrils of evil intent. It was probably another demon, one that was stronger than himself. Where-?

He felt it in his bones suddenly, and a ringing in his gut informed him of the familiarity of the presence. His hypersensitivity enabled him to zone in on the disturbance immediately.

That fucking bitch.

He snarled, landing on the ground and concealing his devilish features. Two can play at this game.

He stormed towards the church, masking his turmoil with an indifferent front.

There he was. The nun was standing a few feet away from the priest, reaching for something on the ledge of the window behind him. Ichimatsu quickened his pace and meandered through the crowd, ignoring the grunts of surprise. The purple demon reached out and swiftly grabbed the offending arm, twisting the appendage behind his back in one swift motion. He pulled the nun to the side by his black habit, slamming him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing, brother?" Ichimatsu hissed, tone icy.

"Hello." Osomatsu greeted cheerily, flashing Ichimatsu a hundred watt smile. "Have you tasted the morsels? They are simply divine."

He smirked, gesturing to the crowd of people behind him as his voice dropped an octave. "With a wide selection to boot."

Ichimatsu's eyes sparked in barely concealed fury, flashing red.

"Woah, chill." Osomatsu laughed. "I was just joking." He leaned in closer, gripping Ichimatsu's shoulder in a firm hold as he tried to move away.

"Besides." He whispered lowly, "There is only one here that fits your exquisite tastes, no?"

The purple demon shoved him away forcefully, bringing his fists to his sides.

Ichimatsu growled. "You-"

"Shh." The older demon shushed, bringing a finger to his lips. "That's right. It's none of my business, is it? I'm just here to watch the sparks fly." He winked, smirking.

He drew away from the younger suddenly. "Tata for now, brother. Thank me later!" He called back, disappearing within the throng of people.

Ichimatsu let out a belated growl. "What the-"

"Hello." A voice greeted warmly, and he froze. His gut twisted as he turned around, taking in the sight of the priest beaming at him genially. "I haven't seen you before. Perhaps this is your first visit?"

The purple demon could feel the scratching on his frayed nerves as the priest inched closer, holy aura as palpable as a slap to the face. He shouldn't be here- he shouldn't be so close- fuck.

All thoughts slowed to a standstill in his brain as he fought to find his tongue. He settled for nodding instead, stepping away from the priest.

Now that Ichimatsu was this close to him, he could clearly see how sharp and defined his eyebrows were, and how his irises shone a baby blue in the clear sunlight. The cassock he wore was also a dull blue and not the black he thought it was. The priest exuded warmth and kindness, and the purple demon found himself inadvertently shrinking away. He had only been observing him from afar for this long, after all.

"Ah, that explains it." The priest nodded all knowingly, eyebrows arched in a painful manner. "It's such a pleasure to see more of my fellow brothers joining my home with each passing day."

The demon felt the bottom of his eye twitch, and he steadily shifted his gaze backwards to the blade lying on the window ledge. Cursing to himself, he moved subtly, blocking the knife from the priest's line of vision. Lest anyone get any wrong ideas, he had better rid the place of the weapon.

He shrugged imperceptibly, letting his shoulders droop as he directed a leveled gaze at the priest. The stinging on his skin exacerbated when the priest gripped his cross, a look of triumph crossing his features.

"No matter, young one. Where you come from, who you are, even your past ceases to be of a concern. For God will welcome you wholeheartedly into his arms..."

The demon flinched, tuning out the other's droning instinctively. Hearing incantations at this moment will only serve to scramble up his thoughts even more.

"I know." He interjected, his voice seemingly rougher and scratchier than he'd remembered.

The priest halted his speech, turning a bright smile back to him. Fuck, why'd his grin have to be so blinding?

"I have somewhere else I need to be." The demon muttered, averting his eyes from the priest's glowing visage.

"Don't we all." The priest agreed, chuckling lightly. He adjusted the alabaster stole around his shoulders, smirking slightly. "Fret not, for I'll always be here to guide the lost lambs, as long as they have not yet lost their faith and strength."

Ichimatsu blinked, unimpressed. He nodded regardless, and made to leave. Before he could take a step forward however, he felt a weight rest on his shoulder. The muscles in his shoulder seared and cramped up instantly, and he stumbled back, smacking the hand away.

The priest blinked, eyes wide as he withdrew his hand gingerly. "Sorry if I've startled you. But... are you quite alright...?"

Surprise was written all over his features, and he seemed hesitant. Almost cautious, even.

Belatedly, the demon realized he had sent out a pulse of nervous energy by accident. The priest had obviously sensed it as well, for his reaction was telling enough. At a loss of what to do, Ichimatsu settled for glaring at the priest.

The air grew heavy between them as the demon quickly sifted through his options to abscond.

He knew, he knew. Of course he would. What kind of priest would he be, if he couldn't even sense-

He jumped when the priest lifted his hand to rub at the back of his head. He looked vaguely... sheepish.

"Sorry for surprising you. I should've given some sort of warning." The priest said, looking abashed.

Ichimatsu simply stared at him.

What...? Was he an idiot? Or was he being kind? Why would he react like that? The demon relaxed overtly. Well...might as well play along, right?

"I'm fine." Ichimatsu replied. He glanced at his hand, expression unreadable. "I apologise for that."

The priest offered a small smile. Before he could reply however, a child called for him from behind.

Ichimatsu seized the opportunity to swiftly pocket the blade, scampering away quickly. He watched as the priest turned back around, appearing bemused and surprised.

He was going to kill Osomatsu. He sighed softly, feeling the pain lift when he distanced himself away from the priest. He couldn't afford to be so careless. That was far too close a shave for his liking. Yet Osomatsu...

He glanced at the outline of the blade in his pocket, scowling. What had he planned to do with the knife anyway? Or was it all just a fraud to lure him out in the open?

He took a gander at his reflection in a cafe window, grimacing as it struck home how destitute he looked. Days spent camping out in the open on the surface sure took its toil on his hygiene. Despite not minding the image, it sure explained why the priest had singled him out amongst the rest.

He was currently clad in a purple hoodie, heavy with filth and dust collected from the rooftops. His sweatpants had seen better days as well. He looked nothing less than a rebellious runaway teen. Ichimatsu ran his fingers through his askew, mud-clogged hair experimentally, and scrunched his nose when he tangled up the strands even more.

"Fuck," he breathed.

"Can I help you?"

The demon nearly jumped at the voice. A barista peered up at him, warm smile on his face, exposing the glint of a fang- wait. Ichimatsu's expression darkened instantly.

"You can go back to hell." He supplied. "That'll help me plenty."

The barista in front of him pouted childishly. "Come on nii-san," he said. "Don't be like that."

He adjusted his apron in an exaggerated fashion, pressing down the collar of his white dress shirt. Ichimatsu resisted the urge to facepalm.

"What are you even doing here?" He hissed.

"I come up here to work as a guise when I want to kill someone." The demon stated candidly, tapping a pen on his chin in a cutesy manner. "And sometimes I come here to ensure some people don't get killed." The younger demon gave Ichimatsu a pointed look, and the purple demon rolled his eyes.

"Just go home, Todomatsu."

"Well, I suppose Osomatsu didn't shed any blood." Todomatsu shrugged. "I was expecting at least one person to fall. But since you were there, I guess it obviously would not happen."

Ichimatsu scowled. "What are you suggesting?"

The pink demon clicked his tongue, frowning in disapproval. "I'm suggesting nii-san, that you had better watch your feet lest rumours spread down there about a demon who selfishly defends a human at all costs."

"Not only will that attract unwanted attention, it is also punishable." The younger demon grinned in devilish smugness.

"And you, nii-san." His voice dropped to an unusual baritone, cold and sardonic. "Won't be able to defend the priest any longer when he is being hounded and torn apart by other demons."

Todomatsu's eyes flashed pink in delight at the notion, and Ichimatsu felt his blood boil.

"We all know how gratifying it is to snatch something that precious from another. Trampling on it, right in front of their very eyes." The pink demon tutted.

"And so many of us can't wait to see that."

"Fuck off." Ichimatsu spat, visceral rage clawing at the pit of his stomach. "I wasn't protecting anyone."

Todomatsu glanced at the knife resting in his pocket, raising a brow in askance. "Really." He drawled.

The purple demon opened his mouth to refute, but he was interrupted by a chime of a bell. A female barista looked at them curiously, tilting her head towards Todomatsu.

"We need you in here." She stated urgently, glancing at Ichimatsu in thinly veiled disapproval.

"Oh! Sorry. I've been out too long." The younger demon's smirk twisted into a charming, innocuous smile at the metamorphic snap of a finger. Todomatsu regarded him with one last smile before he parted, but Ichimatsu is not daft and he could detect the malice underlying the friendly gesture.

The purple demon dug his nails into his palms in frustration. He shoved his hands into his front pocket, storming off in an arbitrary direction.

Why were his brothers being so meddlesome? Given the fact that demons hardly cared about kinship and the like, their concern had to stem from somewhere else. This was suspicious, at best. He stole a glance back at the direction he had first come from, biting at his lip in thought.

"Maybe it would do me some good to return home for a while." The demon muttered to nobody in particular.

With that thought in mind, he darted into an alleyway, making himself invisible to the human eye and summoning forth his wings. He expanded the leather like appendages, and wasted no time in taking to the sky.

He groaned inwardly at the menial task. Alas, staying on the surface for a week had drained him of his spiritual energy. If he still had sufficient amounts left, he could've covered the distance in mere seconds, or even materialized himself to a portal. Physical flight would have to do for now.

Natural portals appeared anywhere, changing locations within a matter of hours. A spiritual being such as himself could easily sense its presence and direct himself to it, unlike mortals whom were numb to such energies.

Ichimatsu landed in front of one particularly near to the coast, at the edge of a forest. Staring into the swirling abyss of dull colours, he pressed his palm onto its surface gently, feeling the barrier deteriorate with his very touch.

The barrier to the portal would give way whenever it came into contact with a concentrated mass of negative energy. A demon, for example. Hence beings with very little of such energy- possibly demons whom were on the verge of death, would simply not be able to cross to the underworld.

It was reasonable, he supposed. One step into hell in their frail state and they'd be ruthlessly assailed by other demons in order to attain a higher ranking for themselves. Either way- they die. That was just how hell worked. Cruel, carnal and unforgiving.

He reasoned that he wasn't taking heed of Todomatsu's words. He was spending some time away from the surface simply because he was feeling weak.

He took in the view of the brilliant azure sky, committing the sight to his memory. It'd be refreshing to recall it when he was faced with the dreary and somber canvas of a sky back in hell.

He sighed, stepping through the portal.

"Let's make this quick."

* * *

Ichi, oh Ichi. You little devil. ◉_◉ Foreshadow for the next chapter: Osomatsu can't keep himself in check, especially when it comes to a certain someone... Comments are always welcomed~


	3. Heaven is a Place on Earth

All is good in heaven- or so it seems? This chapter will give more background to the story, and some foreshadowing...

* * *

"Hey. Heyy."

The red demon frowned. He wasn't usually this quiet when he was around. He'd at least given a noise of protest or even admonish him, but not this. Not complete silence. He was not used to being ignored, and certainly not by him of all people.

The archangel in question simply continued to float about the mansion, inspecting the various rooms. He was clothed in a spotless linen robe with a gold sash draped over his chest, extending beyond his shoulder and fluttering behind in his wake. Alike a symbol of purity, the heavenly being gave off a sense of serenity and calm. The true reason behind why Osomatsu enjoyed pestering the archangel was unbeknownst to others, even to his own brothers. Admittedly, it was embarrassing.

The demon continued to observe the archangel, the latter seemingly absorbed in thought. The archangel seemed adamant on not meeting his gaze, procuring a sheaf of papers from his satchel and proceeding to look them over.

The truth was that the demon found solace in his presence. It was a given fact that demons were alike trash, comparable to the dirtiest filth of the earth. They hated the light, hated the heavenly beings that radiated with goodness. Osomatsu however, found the contrast addicting.

Osomatsu stuck out his tongue petulantly, blowing out his cheeks. Still no response.

"Come on, Fappymatsu~"

The archangel flinched at the moniker, but quickly returned to his casual indifference. He paused periodically to scribble down notes into the leather notebook propped up by his fingers, tapping the tip of his pen against the paper while in thought.

"Fappymatsu~"

A resounding snap is heard throughout the empty mansion. The pen is embedded in the wall within a fraction of a second, mere inches away from the red demon's head. "Heh, nearly got me there Fappymatsu~"

"Don't call me by such an indecent name!" The archangel snapped, glaring at the offending demon.

Osomatsu smirked, twirling his tail in delight at having finally gotten the other's attention. He inched closer, much to the archangel's chagrin. "So... what's up today?"

"Don't 'what's up' me!" The archangel growled, shifting away from the demon. "You've clearly been more than busy these days."

The red demon raised a brow, hand stroking at his chin. "You know, if you missed me you could've just called."

The archangel sent him an acrid look, and the demon clammed up before he could elaborate.

"You really don't know, do you." The archangel stated, looking weary. He fished out another pen from his bag, drifting out of the room.

"Don't know what?" The demon asked curiously, following close behind.

The archangel huffed. "Because of the demons' doing, we've been appointed to cleanse the surface. Meaning that I have to rid places of negative energy."

He casted a withering look at Osomatsu. "Like you." He deadpanned.

"Moi?" The red demon had the gall to look astonished, pressing a hand against his chest. "I'm flattered."

"Osomatsu." The archangel said, deathly quiet as he looked at the demon in all seriousness. "You're in danger."

"I'll gladly be taken by you, my dear~"

"It's not only me." The archangel continued. He lowered his notebook, shutting it softly. "The heavens have decided that the increased activity of you hell-spawns have disrupted the balance of natural energy far too much."

He sighed, placing the notebook back into his satchel. "Heaven has organised a sweep of the surface at some point in the near future."

Osomatsu shrugged, looking nonchalant. "Then I'll just hide in hell. No biggie."

"Specific targets have been made," The archangel stated, lips twitching into a frown. "Those whom have mingled too much with humans or heaven alike, whom pose too much of a threat to the well-being of the surface."

"They'll hunt you down. Even if you hide in hell, the moment you come up onto the surface you'd be caught like a rat."

He sniffed. "...and I don't suppose you're one to spend all of eternity in Hell."

Osomatsu clicked his tongue. "That could be a problem. But I'm strong enough."

A sudden weight fell down upon him, and he gasped, breath knocked from his lungs as he was slammed down onto the floorboards unceremoniously. He coughed, peering up at the archangel.

"Really? Were you prepared for that?" The archangel said flatly. "These attacks could come at any moment."

"That." The red demon heaved, raising a finger in the air as he fought to catch his breath, "Was unfair. You caught me by surprise."

"There are no fixed and fast rules in war," The archangel informed, folding his arms across his chest. "The swiftest striker wins."

Understanding lit up in his eyes suddenly, and the demon grinned. He pushed himself off the floorboards, ignoring the throbbing in his side as he limped forward. "You're telling me all this, doing all this- because you're concerned for me, are you not?"

The archangel blinked, appearing to be taken aback by his words.

"I-" He scowled, turning his back to the demon. "I just don't want to see unnecessary bloodshed."

"Are you sure it is right to inform me of this, as a fellow high ranking heavenly being?" Osomatsu prodded, pointing to himself. "To a target, such as myself?"

The archangel appeared to stumble over his words for a moment, before catching himself. He glowered at the demon, and white wings fanned out behind him in a display of indignance.

"You know." The archangel fumed, "forget I said anything at all." He turned with a hard flap of his wings, soaring higher as he distanced himself from the demon.

"Hey! Don't just leave." Osomatsu called out. The red demon tottered forward, seemingly reluctant to watch the other depart. "I mean, what's the worst they can do? Burn me at the stake?"

The archangel casted a rueful look at the demon, eyes shining with emotion.

"They just might." He said bitterly. "Goodbye."

In a flash of bright light, the archangel vaporized and teleported to heaven.

Osomatsu cocked his head in thought, pondering over his words.

"Heh," He chuckled. "This might prove to be more troublesome than I thought."

* * *

Choromatsu never deemed himself worthy enough to be an archangel. He didn't question when the post was handed to him 3 years ago, nor had he even spared a minute to ponder about the reason why. He'd simply taken the job, like a child who was presented with a new toy to play with.

He supposed, or so he'd like to think, that he had to have some redeeming qualities. Traits that stood out among the other angels, that granted him this noble position. Was it his tendency to follow rules? He'd just done as he was instructed by the higher ups. He carried out his duties proficiently, and he took pride in that. Never doubting, never fazed by anything. That had been status quo until a while ago, when he had received the weekly set of instructions sent by the dove.

"Arrest the negatives in area B-11. Should you be met with resistance, show no mercy."

It wasn't the fact that he had been appointed with taking in hell-spawns. No, it wasn't even the fact that he'd been instructed to eradicate them if they resisted.

It was the fact that the heavens had sent him to one of the most heinous locations possible, an area so positively brimming with demons that no ordinary angel would dare to venture, lest they had a death wish.

He gawked at the piece of paper, dread coursing through his being. What were they thinking? Did they get the wrong address?

He had flown off immediately to consult the administration, a board of angels far more powerful than the rest. They had greeted him politely, and informed him that they had absolutely no say in the matter.

"Orders from above." The head replied, nodding his head in affirmation. "We just disseminate the information."

"But," Choromatsu spluttered. "I'd perish there!"

The board of angels seemed decidedly disconcerted, casting looks at one another. Only the head remained unperturbed, folding his hands behind his back. "Choromatsu. Do you doubt the judgement of God?"

The green archangel flinched. "No." He finally stated, lowering his gaze to the carpet.

"Then do not worry."

Choromatsu hesitated, looking wary. "Certainly there was a mix up." He tried again. "There are others far stronger than I."

The head shrugged regally, picking at his gloves. "Then they must feel you are right for the job. Do not doubt yourself, angel."

He is sent out after that, with the secretary in tow. She opened the door for him, brown hair framing her face as she casted him a look of pity.

A cold stone lodged itself within his stomach, and he nearly sank to his knees.

What had he done? Was it the unsolicited visits from the red demon that prompted this? He swallowed, recalling the information he had leaked unintentionally. Was he sent to death for that?

No. Faith rushed to embrace him, as he firmly shook those thoughts away. God wouldn't do something like that. He'd never forsake one of his followers.

He straightened his back, puffing out his chest. Maybe it wasn't as hard as he thought it was. Perhaps he had been making a big fuss out of nothing. That was it.

He locked his worries away, a sure smile on his face. Time for his next mission.

Just as he was about to exit the building, a blur of yellow whizzed past, nearly knocking him over. Choromatsu cried out in astonishment, steadying himself as his head spun. He raised a hand to cradle his head, turning behind to see- well, of course.

The angel in a yellow sweater zipped around the reception area, slamming the call bell on the counter far too many times for it to be legal. At least, in his terms.

"Jyushi." Choromatsu voiced tentatively.

The yellow angel spun around, a wide grin plastered on his face. Choromatsu felt his heart drop when the long sleeves of his top flopped around, nearly overturning a vase. His grin seemed to widen even more, if that was physically possible even, when he'd identified the archangel.

"Choromatsu nii-san!" He cried, bounding forward with his arms outstretched.

The archangel went rigid with terror as the angel rushed to glomp him, arms wrapping around his torso in a crushing grip.

"I can't- breathe." The archangel wheezed, patting the energetic angel on the shoulder.

"But it's good to see you too, Jyushimatsu."

The yellow angel loosened his grip immediately, looking apologetic. "Sorry, nii-san."

Choromatsu coughed, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's alright."

The archangel straightened himself to look at the other properly, taking in the angel's mussed up hair along with his bubbly, crooked grin. A rush of fondness tided over his earlier exhaustion, and he found himself smiling gently at the sight of the other angel. His tiredness melted away inexplicably, finding the giddy smile all too contagious.

Jyushimatsu seemed to brighten up at that, waving his arms in the air elatedly. "Nii-san is happy again!" He announced proudly.

The angel began to fly around the archangel in circles, unable to keep still.

"Jyushi was worried, because nii-san looked so sad just now." Jyushimatsu said cheerily, slowing down his flight to stop completely in front of the archangel.

He leaned in closer, gaze vacant. "Why was nii-san sad?"

Choromatsu is slightly unnerved, but he shrugged off the concern quickly.

"It's nothing, Jyushi."

The angel blinked, and moved out of his personal bubble. He seemed almost pensive for a moment, before a grin broke out on his face again. "Okay!"

Choromatsu let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't known he was holding when Jyushimatsu scooted away, resuming his earlier activities. A thought struck him, and he called out to the angel. "What are you here for, Jyushi?"

The angel swerved dangerously close to the ceiling, missing it by a narrow margin.

"Jyushi found his target!" The angel replied happily, beaming at him.

Choromatsu blinked. "They actually gave you a target?"

The angel nodded vigorously, bubbling with excitement. "And Jyushi has found it!"

"A demon?" Choromatsu ventured, and the yellow angel gave a cry of affirmation.

"A big hearted one!" Jyushimatsu added, extending his arms as if to emphasize his point.

"Big hearted?" The archangel echoed, incredulous.

The angel simply grinned at that, patting his chest. "It is different!" He assured.

"Did you catch it?"

The angel shook his head quickly. "It disappeared!"

"Ah." Choromatsu messaged his temples as images of a certain red demon flickered distractingly in his mind. "Well, good luck with that."

The angel nodded enthusiastically, waving a folder in his hand. "Jyushi has to deliver the mission report!"

"Is that so." Choromatsu sighed, feeling his fatigue return. He is reminded of his own order, one that he was much less than inclined to fulfill. The archangel looked at his wristwatch, noting that it was just past evening on the surface.

Heaven had no concept of time, and each angel followed the timezone of the area they were designated to. Light flooded the place regardless of day or night in this place, unlike the surface which experienced nightfall.

Choromatsu had to admit that the night had its own charms, despite its association with the vermin of the underworld. His thoughts immediately drift to the imagery of a demon perched on a roof, shrouded by darkness. Its ruby eyes shone in the dim moonlight, the cheeky twitch of his smirk-

Oh no. He was not going there. That was a forbidden area.

The archangel murmured verses under his breath, clearing his mind. Enough, he had other things to focus on. It'd be wise to rest for the rest of the night, and descend to the surface the next morning.

A ear splitting crash interrupted his thoughts, and the archangel is half-horrified to see Jyushimatsu hanging from the ceiling, stuck in a chandelier. Pieces of glass rained down from the ceiling light, decorating the floor in tiny, glinting shards.

The secretary hurried out at the sound, her jaw agape in mortification.

"Mr Jyushimatsu!" She cried. "I've warned you not to fly indoors!"

The yellow angel simply let out a gurgle of laughter. The secretary rushed about in a tizzy, braided hair flying wildly behind her as she attempted to dislodge the angel from the decor.

Choromatsu gave a half-smile at that. Some things never did change.

* * *

Foreshadow, and more foreshadow. This chapter is full of it, I suppose... did you catch them all? (ง'̀-'́)ง


End file.
